Both natural and synthetic elastomers usually require the use of processing aids to assist mechanical breakdown and compounding. Materials such as mixtures of oil soluble sulfonic acids of high molecular weight with a high boiling alcohol, paraffin oils, blends of sulfonated petroleum products and selected mineral oils are conventionally used as processing aids. Additional examples include petroleum, paraffinic and vegetable oils, coal tar, petroleum residues or pitches and naturally occurring or synthetic resins.
One advantage in using processing aids is they assist the incorporation of fillers and other ingredients with low power consumption since they reduce internal friction in calendering and extrusion. By reducing the amount of friction during compounding, the temperature of the rubber will remain lower and thus minimize the possibility of scorch.
Various types of rosin acids have been used as extenders for high molecular weight SBR. See Properties of GR-S Extended With Rosin Type Acids, L. H. Howland, J. A. Reynolds, and R. L. Provost, Industrial and Engineering Chemistry, Vol. 45, No. 5, May 1953. Whereas reasonably good cured physical properties can be obtained with the rosin type acids, there are problems associated with their use which include cure retardation, high tack and poor low temperature performance, which limit their use as an extender in rubber formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,993 discloses the use of decarboxylated rosin acid also known as thermal oil as a total or partial replacement for oil in a rubber formulation. Compared with the use of aromatic extending oils in rubbers, decarboxylated rosin acids provide comparable processing and low temperature performance and superior abrasive resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,496 discloses a reaction product of a rosin acid and a polyfunctional compound having at least one functional group capable of reacting with a carboxylic acid functionality and another functional group having antidegradant properties.